Hedonism
by unmorality
Summary: GLaDOS and Wheatley have a heart to heart. Porn without plot, basically. I'm trash. Could be a continuation to A Confrontation, but doesn't have to be seen this way.


Believe it or not this is the first piece of porn I've ever posted. Make of that what you will. S/o to the APLit groupchat for encouraging me ily guys

* * *

She ran one pale hand into his straw-colored hair, a satisfied sigh passing her other hand, which covered her mouth. It was such a weird color, especially when compared to his grey skin. GLaDOS tried not to dwell on it.

She bit her lip as the moron hit a particularly good spot on accident and briefly thought about how not very ironic it was that Wheatley, what with his constant chattering, would be good at this. Then, she remembered her rules for these sessions.

First and foremost among those rules was the unspoken vow they made to each other not to say each other's names in this context. It was not a problem for either of them. For her it was easy because Wheatley wasn't even the stupid thing's name, it was just something he made up. In reality, the closest thing to a name he had was ID, Intelligence Dampening, which didn't roll off the tongue in the same way Morality, Curiosity, and Fact did. So, in a sense, she understood making up a name. She simply loathed it because it was him and it was his cowardly attempt to distance himself from, well, himself. The only identity he had he tried desperately to undermine, and the saddest part was that it worked. GLaDOS blamed it on the engineers giving him such an odd and long title. Moron Core worked just as well with less than half the syllables.

 _Then why don't you just call him Moron,_ she argued with herself, _I don't call him anything, I just think of him as-_

She hissed quietly as his fingers grazed her clitoris. She wondered if there was something in his programming that sensed exactly when she didn't want a thought to be interrupted and then forced him to interrupt it. It would explain a lot, but it wasn't true. He didn't have programming, not like some of the other cores did, but much like how she did. She left the possible comparisons of the two constructs to die in the back of her mind, and instead forcefully groped herself with one hand, pulling some of his hair in the other. His finger was in her now, the heel of his hand rubbing her clit. The groan was involuntary and undignified. Though, there was not much dignified about standing in a back hallway of her facility with her panties around her shins with decidedly her least favorite person eating her out. Perhaps, she mused, now he's my second least favorite. She inhaled sharply when he put the second finger in. Yes, definitely second least favorite.

Bizarrely, she felt as if he was the only thing she could trust with the knowledge of her indecency. After all, she didn't need to blackmail him, it was already done. The power dynamic between them should've been royally fucked up, but for some strange reason, the pair's fantasies and appetites meshed almost seamlessly. She could sense from the few times she looked at his face that he didn't necessarily like being used like a toy at a emotional level, but physically he was all over that shit, so to speak.

He was always more than happy to forgo any sort of pleasure for himself, something GLaDOS found extremely out-of-character having known Wheatley since he was activated and attached to her. He was, for lack of a better term, a hedonist. He talked too fast and too much, never sat still. Even when he was in control of the facility she could see it. It should've taken him longer to completely lose it, at least by her calculations. He never seemed to have enough of anything, and subsequently did not know when to stop. She figured that was a key component of what made him so dangerous. Stupidity was one thing, and self-loathing another, but this hedonism or whatever it really was, ensured that he could never be satisfied and that the world around him could never be stable. Her mind lingered for a moment on his inexplicable rejection of gratification. It didn't follow.

 _This is almost as stupid as him,_ she thought to herself. She began to move her hips forward slightly to increase the friction from his small thrusts, and then it hit her.

Punishment.

"You little-" she cried out as his lips clamped around her clit. She moaned and smacked the side of his head.

"What's wrong?" he mumbled against her thighs, the vibrations causing her to squirm, "Does it hurt?"

"No, you moron," she pulled his head back into place.

"You're weird..." he kissed her thigh, rubbing her roughly with his thumb, "Love-"

She balled her fist at her mouth, "Oh, god, please be quiet..."

"Fair enough." he put his lips back on her clit and she bit down on her hand, feeling her body rising to a climax.

"Harder..." she rode his long fingers, so close she didn't care what she sounded like anymore. She pulled his head up and into her, encouraging the addition of his third finger. Her breath quickened and she screwed her eyes shut. She groaned loudly as she orgasmed, her legs quivering. She leaned her weight against the wall and ran her fingers through her hair, panting as her body recovered. He slipped his fingers out of her and moved his head away. He helped her stay upright as she returned to her normal state, gently pulling her panties up.

"Good?" he asked, staring up at her.

She glared down at him, "I know why you're doing this."

"What are you talking about?"

"Moron," she closed her eyes momentarily, thinking, "lay down."

"What-" She pushed him to lie down with her foot, recognizing that he was letting her do it. He could definitely fight her off if he wanted to, but he just laid back, eyes wide as she straddled him, unzipping his pants and pulling his erection out. He whimpered.

"Yes or no?" she asked, wrapping her hand around his length.

"Yes..." he said quietly.

"Hm?" she tilted her head.

"Yes." he looked her straight in the eye for a second, then looked away, gasping. GLaDOS blinked, unmoving for a minute, intending to humiliate him after he refused. She realized she could still just walk off, but it wouldn't be as satisfying to her as the other option. That was just cruel, and though GLaDOS loved being cruel, that wasn't the effect she was going for. Better to see him at his most vulnerable, she posited, even though her nerves peaked as she realized she had not done this before.

She hiked up her skirt and lowered herself slightly, rubbing the tip of his cock against the cloth of her panties. He moaned quietly and gnawed on his lower lip. It was not enough of a reaction. Not nearly enough. _This shouldn't be hard_ , she thought, but then she caught herself. She looked down at him and briefly wondered why they even had genitalia.

"What are you," he paused, "thinking of doing?"

GLaDOS looked him in the eye and furrowed her eyebrows. He seemed to understand and put a hand on her thigh. She pulled aside her panties and positioned herself over him, pressing the head inside her. It hurt, or at least it felt alien to her. She scrunched her eyes shut and moaned as she pushed her hips down, filling herself. GLaDOS tried to drown everything out except the sensation, not wanting to hear him or see him. Maybe, she mused inwardly, this wasn't such a good idea. Then, the moron bucked into her and she yelped, pulling at his shirt.

"Sorry! Sorry..." he sighed.

"Pick your head up." she commanded, wriggling in an attempt to get comfortable. He complied and she pulled his tie undone. GLaDOS leaned forward, rising off him slightly in the process and tied the blue thing around his eyes, plucking his lenseless frames off of him in the process.

"I...um...kinky."

She scoffed and slammed back down onto him as far as she could in one go, biting into her lip so she wouldn't scream. She tasted her own blood. He made a weird choking noise that she guessed was some sort of moan and watched as the light making its way through the makeshift blindfold intensified in shock. Hands on his chest, she rode him aggressively, attempting to keep her small noises small. He put his hand on her hip again, but she smacked it off, pulling herself off of him again.

He groaned, "What is with you today?"

"I think next time around I should bring something to gag you with." she hovered above the head of his cock, "I don't know why it hasn't occurred to me before."

"If you do that I couldn't-" he made the choking noise again as she slammed back down, noting with a mixture of pride and disgust that she could fit all of him in this time. She laughed as he tried to regain his breathing. This was quite fun, she realized. The only downside was that it was quite fun for both of them.

GLaDOS slid herself up his length slowly and had another epiphany: she didn't care. Her lips curled into a smile she was glad he couldn't see.

Wheatley attempted, a third time, to guide her movements, blindly walking his fingers up her thigh to her hips. She shuddered at the soft touch but slapped his cold hands off a third time. She grabbed his hand. "Next time," she moaned despite trying to keep it in, "I'm going to tie your hands, too..."

"Please, love," he said quietly, "Just-"

"Is that begging I hear?" GLaDOS ripped herself off of him, her insides pulsing in protest, bereft.

"Sure, yeah, just-"

"You can beg better than that." her hips sank down agonizingly slowly, only about a quarter of the way down because any further and she wouldn't be able to pull herself back up. One hand was bunched in his shirt, steadying her, the other messed with his fingers, pushing on the pads, tracing the deep lines that dug through his palm.

"Love...I need..." his entire face was a dark gray.

"Hm?" He turned his head to the side, cursing to himself.

GLaDOS took his pointer finger in her mouth, sliding her tongue over the tip.

"Oh, damn you," he muttered, strained, "I hate you."

She sunk down on him all the way. He grabbed her thigh with the hand that wasn't in her mouth. She decided to let it stay, beginning to run out of stamina herself, realizing with slight disappointment that she was nowhere close to another orgasm. _That's fine,_ she realized. It'd be better not to give him the satisfaction. She laughed quietly, recognizing the irony, and picked up speed, hoping this combined with the lewd finger-sucking would make this end rather quickly. "Hurry up, moron," she managed, clenching his wrist as he tried to pull it out of her grasp, "I have...tests to..."

"I'm not a-" he gasped, "It's almost..."

"Mhm." she scowled, biting down on his finger. Wheatley made a strange noise which sounded to her like a combination of a moan and a strangled scream. She kissed the new wound, hissing as his fingernails dug into her flesh. His fingers stretched. This, she assumed, meant he was very close to the edge. GLaDOS briefly considered where he was going to cum, but by the time she was over thinking about it, it was too late. She squirmed as the hot, thick, anomalous matter flowed inside her, trying to focus on the absolutely hilarious face Wheatley was making. The left side of his face scrunched up tightly before relaxing.

"What is that?" she mumbled to herself, rising slowly and watching as a little bit of it escaped and made a run for it down her thigh.

"I thought you would know." he answered, pulling the tie from over his eyes and fumbling around for the frames.

She threw them at him, ignoring his remark, "You don't need these to see."

"I like them," he said, putting them back on.

She clicked her tongue and watched him turn over onto his side, "What are you doing?"

"Resting."

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired." Wheatley looked at her with just the eye facing her. She looked away.

He sighed, "I take it you're just going to leave me here."

"You'd be correct, for once."

Wheatley sighed again and GLaDOS fought the urge to kick his crumpled form. She felt almost cheapened by the whole thing, what with his nonchalance, but she pushed that feeling down, intent on ignoring it forever. She turned away.

"GLaDOS-" he called after noticing.

"What, moron?"

"Well, I feel like you should be insulting me somehow, and you're not. Are you okay?"

Without looking at him, she responded, "I'm fine. Why would you think otherwise?"

"You didn't have to do that." he said quietly, sitting up.

"I know that." she turned sideways, looking at him through only peripheral vision.

"Okay, love, but why-"

"You are not the one who gets to punish yourself." she hissed, "That's my privilege."

"I wasn't-"

She laughed, "Yes, you were punishing yourself. You discovered a source of pleasure and purposefully deprived yourself of it, that's a punishment."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"But nothing." she turned all the way to face him, "Rest now. I'm going to make you wish you were dead."

Wheatley chuckled, "There you are, love. I was worried."

GLaDOS's lips spread into a thin smile, "Believe me, you're going to continue being worried."

He laughed sheepishly and laid back down as GLaDOS turned and walked off, thinking about restraints.


End file.
